Pick Me! The Prince or The Cool!
by skye8angel
Summary: Someone from Tamaki's past has come to met him by coincidence. And that little one has caught attention of the shadow king himself. Can you sacrifice friendship for love? [ON-HOLD]
1. Chapter 01 Meeting

_I will follow you till the end of time..._

.

* * *

_._

_Split!_

_._

_Splash!_

_._

_Rain drops covered every inch of the pathway. a young girl ran aimlessly nowhere in particular. She was fully soaked. She needs to run. Run away as fast as she could. Not far behind her, a group of drunken men ran after her while trying to sweet talk her on the way. She need to find a safe place now._

_._

_She saw a large building. The gates are opened but no guard to be seen. She ran inside but because of the thick down-pouring rain, she didn't notice the prestige mark on the wall. She have to find a safe place, she needs help. She found a door and quickly ran to open it but failed. She then saw an opened window and a tree nearby. She quickly climbed it._

_._

_After a few tries, she made it to the top. Her body was full of bruise due to the slipperiness of the tree and the heavy rain. The young girl found some towels and blankets. Before she could even pick it up, she fainted._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~~~ STORY STARTS~~~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Kyouya made his way to class. He was very early today. As he enters the class, he could the the Young Suoh gazing out of the window.

.

'That's weird... Tamaki's early?' He was never this early... and quite...'

.

The young ootori made his way to his friend. It seems that Tamaki didn't realize his appearance and still gazing outside,

.

" Tamaki? You alright? "

.

Tamaki looked startle and looked at the young ootori before standing up becoming his idiotic self once again. He grins like an idiot but that still bothers Kyouya. Tamaki didn't give te idiotic smile that he always thought as annoying. He could see some sadness in Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki keep babbling something to distract Kyouya, but before he could protest, students enter the class room.

.

That recess, Kyouya went to the club room to get something. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see a girl badly injured laying in the pool of mud. He quickly dial all the host club members. Later that evening, girls crowded the room with sadness in their eyes... Why? Well...

.

.

.

'**CLOSED'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ TAMAKI'S POV~~~ **

.

I immediately rush to the club room. Kyouya just called me about a girl in our club room. I was getting nervous for some reason. As I pass the hallway, I saw the devilish twins with my daughter running towards the same direction as I am.

.

'Maybe Kyouya called them too'

.

I'm not letting my daughter running with those idiots. So i speed off like a race car and grabbed Haruhi along the way.

.

"MILORD! WHAT THE HECK ... ?!"

.

I laughed silently and boosted up. When we reached there, I saw mori-senpai and Honey-senpai standing at the hallway. I was curious. The seniors looked like they see a ghost. The twins caught up and took my daughter from me! I was furious! They cannot abused my daughter! But when they reached there, they also stopped. Even Haruhi looked surprise.

.

I quickly walked past them and stood next to Kyouya. And I saw her. The girl Kyouya talked about. She was laying there. Looked almost like a lifeless doll. I kneel down before her and i was Shocked.

.

It... it was... I was speechless. I immediately recognize the girl. I wanted to hold her in my arms and wake her up from her deep slumber. Before I could even touch her, the nurses came in and asked Mori-senpai to carry her to the next room.

.

I told the twins to put the 'closed' sign for today. And Kyouya doesn't even argue with me and nod.

.

"Ano, Mi'lord, why closed for today?" asked Hikaru.

.

"Kyouya senpai, you're ok with it? That's weird..." I heard my daughter's voice.

.

" Can you continue hosting after seeing that? That girl broke into our club room and she was barely breathing. If anything happens to the girl, our customers will think that the host club members are brutal. Therefore, the credibility of the club would drop, Also, the club may be stopped. Do you want that? Anyway, the sofas are wet and the floor are dirty. We don't have time..." said Kyouya.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**~~~KYOUYA'S POV~~~**

.

I was shocked when I saw a bruise girl laying on the floor. When Tamaki declare tat the club is closed for today, I didn't argue. Heck, I even back up the idiotic king theory. But after the looked Tamaki gave the girl, my will power for money that day was gone. The bell rings and all of us went our separate ways.

.

The entire class session, Tamaki looked very distracted. I trying to be a professional and ignore Tamaki. Till the end of the class, he wasn't paying attention to the teachers at all.

.

.

.

After class,I followed Tamaki to club room. The door was opened, so I guess the others awere still there. When we enter the room, I saw Mori-senpai wipe the windows, the twins move the sofa to th sunlight dry up, and Haruhi with Honey-senpai were moping the floor.

.

.

.

Tamaki walked passed me and straight to the other room. Haruhi gave him a weird look and then looked at me. Soon, everyone gaze were on me. I sigh. They want explanation. I close the door and began to speak.

.

"Nothing... For once, I know nothing." I said coolly.

.

The Senpais gave me a nod and continue their work. Haruhi and the twins looked at me.

.

"Tamaki has been acting weird before class. And yes, I was bothered by it" I said again adjusting my glasses.

.

All the sudden, the door opened and a nurse approached me. She whispers to me about the girl's condition. I was advice not to let her move. She said that the bruises were too much for the girl to bear and let her sleep for a while. When I asked her whether can I take the girl to the hospital, she said that it will be the same. No doctors would dare to touch her. She even told Tamaki about it.

.

I thank the nurses and they left. When the door were closed, we heard a screaming. The girl. We all ran towards the direction of the scream. She was indeed in pain. Her eyes tell us all. Tamaki ran to her side and tried to comfort her. The girl was trying to push her away. Tamaki whispers something. And then, they ... kissed?!


	2. Chapter 02 Princess

_Tamaki genius plan name : Princess Protection Program!_

* * *

**KYOUYA'S POV**

.

All of us were numbstruck.. Sure, Tamaki is a lady's man but I never expected something like this. For Tamaki to embrace a girl, a beauty if I must add, kissed her, and somehow he doesnt even remember the others presences, is not normal. I look from the corner of my eyes to see Haruhi in an uncomfortable state. Honey-senpai also seems want to cry along. The twins didnt make any sudden remark and well Mori-senpai still look at them normally.

.

One question really startle me.

.

" Kyouya-senpai, who is she? " Haruhi asked me.

.

" Yea, Kyouya-senpai, who is she? " the twins continue.

.

I fixed my glasses still studying the mysterious girl. Why did I surrounded myself with idiots. I moved closer to Tamaki and tap his shoulders. He turn around and looked at me in the eyes with those annoying puppy dog eyes. I shrugged meaning I agreed to whatever he is planning. I can still hear the soft sobbing from the girl. Tamaki stood up and gentle lay her on the sofa. He stood up with the glint in his eyes meaning plans.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAKI POV**

.  
I was determine to help her. I lay her down gently and told her to rest. She hesitate for a moment. I gently whispers few words at her lovely ear and her enchanted eyes closed with the adorable yawn that I've always loved. Loved. A past tense word. My feelings for her. Is it still the same? Does she still love me? I left without a word. And I didn't even call her or wrote to her. I kissed her forehead and lead the others out of the room. Once we were out, I was ambushed by questions. Tons of questions.

.

.

These were what the twins asked me :

.

_"TONO! Who the heck was that? Your mistress? "_

.

_" How did she get here? "_

.

_" Do you know her? "_

.

_" WHy did you kiss the girl? "_

.

_" An injured one too.. "_

.

.

Ok that was the twins.. This one is HAruhi's.. :

.

**_"_**_You kissed an injured girl?_**_ You're the worst... _****_"_**

.

.

When Haruhi asked that, I felt the whole world broken into pieces and I felt myself loss of blood. Regaining my composure, I change into my serious mode which completely shut them up. But inside I was slightly crushed when my daughter said that... Could it be because of those wicked clones? I'll save you my daughter! Kyouya puts on his serious face, which meaning he wants explanation. I sighed and told them to sit down.

.

"That lady is a **_beloved friend_** of mine when I was still in France. I thought that I wont be able to see her again, that's why I didn't tell her to anyone. Including Kyouya. Her name is Erin Lionheart, daughter to the renown Ryuu Lionheart. You can say that her father controls 60% of France. And no, she's not a spoiled brat, but more to a graceful princess."

.

"Lionheart? Ne,ne, I heard he was like you Tama-chan, half japan and france but he also has a bit of english gens. Ah! He was the one who sponsor the cultural festival in Paris and have asked me and Takashi to preform Japanese martial arts to the people there! ... I heard that he was very sick but at that time he looked so young! Right, Takashi? " said Honey-senpai.

.

"Aa..." typical Mori-senpai.

.

.

.

.

**HARUHI'S POV**

.

Concurs 60% of the whole France? He must be a politician right? Her father is sick? Poor girl... But what is she doing here? Why did she wants to see Tamaki-senpai? Somehow I felt a tint of hatred inside of me when senpai mention her name. Everytime he mention of her, senpai's eyes shows gentleness and love. I wanted to know more about this girl. But I somehow fear for her about Kyouya-senpai. 90% of France meaning billions of money. And Kyouya-senpai is all about money. I looked at Kyouya-senpai from the corners of my eyes, Kyouya-senpai seems to show some interest in her. And I thought I saw the word 'DANGER' above Kyouya-senpai's head.

.

" Ano, Kyouya-senpai, what are you thinking about? "

.

Kyouya-senpai was looking at his book and closed it. He then looked at Tamaki.

.

"Tamaki, I've met her father before. He came to Japan once and had dinner with my whole family. It is true that the Lionheart family are involve in both mafia and yakuza? Everyone seems to question that. Do you know anything about this, Tamaki?"

.

I was shocked. And so was the twins. Mafia? And Yakuza? That means instance death if anyone tries to threaten them. Does that means that the girl is dangerous too? But that's not over yet. Tamaki-senpai continued.

.

" Haha...Funny you mention that Kyouya. When Erin came to my house to play, there was always some scary looking guys who would always seems to be following her but didn't do anything. And Ryuu-ojiisan told me himself is actually a part of a famous Hong Kong Yakuza, the Silver Dragon. There was one time that I overheard those guys talking and calling Erin the precious princess or hime-samma. And I swore that one time when she fell, all of them panicked . They way they react as if she would die instantly. But I also heard that some of them don't seems to be very fond of her and often tried to kill her."

.

"Eh? Then she's Chinese too?" Hikaru asked.

.

"Ummm... How do I say this, Erin's late mother was the sole heir of the Silver Dragon, so, I'm guessing yes? But, one thing for sure, Erin has 4 gens which are Japanese, France, Chinese and a little bit of English." Tamaki-senpai answer after a long thought.

.

"Ahh... No wonder there would always be rumors of the underworld when Ryuu Lionheart name was mention. No matter how deep I tried to research, I can't seems to dig out anyrthing. Thank you, Tamaki." Kyouya-senpai said as if he finally understood everthing.

.

"Eh? Then he has power because he uses the underworld then senpai?" I asked, a bit shocked with the sudden info.

.

"Nope, he's actually a prodigy in the business arena. I guess the underworld came up after the first attempt of murder towards him by a business rival. World of the mafia is like a life and death situation." Tamaki senpai answered again.

.

Hearing all of this, I somehow felt pity for the girl. She doesn't have amother like me. Since Tamaki senpai speaks so fondly and thinking of her, I guess she is a good person.

.

"So technically, she's a target, right? But why is she here? " Kaoru asked.

.

" That I don't know. Maybe it was because of... - crash!- "

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

A broken vase cut off Tamaki's explanation. Honey and Mori make their way to the door and opened it quickly. Tamaki pushed himself through Mori and looked at the sight in front of him. The love of his life was hold with a knife at her neck by a tall masculine man with 3 other guys dressed in black. By the looks of it, they looked like top rank killers. They dont wear a mask nor do an effort in covering their faces.. And they all do looked pretty arrogant. Honey and Mori was in a battle stand while the others brace themselves .

.

One of the men throw a knife towards Tamaki and the other 2 quickly charge Honey and Mori. The leader back away slowly towards the window. Erin was unconsciousness. The pain was too bearable to her. The twins slip themselves through the others while Kyouya made behind the leader quietly. Even though they had the leader cornered, he still gave the arrogant smirk. Hikaru charge towards the leader but before the leader could even dodge, Honey came from the sky and knock him hard on the ground. Kyouya swoop Erin away from the leader while Mori covered Kyouya with his hands.

.

The leader didnt move. They thought the had defeated them. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke blinded the view with few footsteps were heard. The sound of a girl's scream was heard... Wait... Haruhi's voice? Where's Haruhi?!

.

.

.

.

**ERIN POV**

.

I woke up after I felt some hell kind-of pain. It was as if I was thrown in hell and then being rescued by a gentle person. I heard voices but I can make it out. I opened my eyes to see black orbs staring back at mine. For a moment there I was stunned. He eyes are very calming for some reason. Should I trust him. All the sudden, the face of the love of my life appeared behind this stranger. I could see worry in his eyes. I smiled showing that I was OK and he don't have to put that face in front of me.

.

My beloved Tamaki took me away gently from the double black hands. My eyes were began to teary again. Maybe it was because I thought that I would never see him again.

.

" My dear Erin... Please don't be scare. I promise I would protect you."

.

Tamaki sure knows how to deal with women. Another tall double black person stands in front of me and Tamaki gently hand me over to him. He carry me to the main room bridal style. He put me softly on the sofa. Then, another cute elementary student came in front of me with a cute pink bunny. And the bunny kinda resemblance the bunny I had back home in France. I smile at him and I swore that the bunny blush.

.

I lift my gaze from the bunny to the double-black with glasses. He look somehow familiar. He had a cool aura. I wanted to thank him for saving me. I opened my mouth and said ' Thank you ' to him and I saw his cheeks turns red. I tilted my head a bit and it seems that everyone face turns darker red. I wonder why...

.


	3. Chapter 03 Knowing

Knowing you, my love...

* * *

.

**~~~STORY START~~~**

Two weeks after the host club break in incident, the whole class of class 2-A were now very noisy. Tamaki and Kyouya were doing their own things until the homeroom teacher made his way towards the class with a certain girl following his lead. He told the girl to wait outside and she nod. He made his way to the teacher's desk and his sudden action brings chill throughout the whole class.

.  
" Good morning students. Now, now, settle down and please take your sit before I loose myself. -sound of students rush to their sits- ... Good... Ok, before we start our lesson today, I would like to introduce to you a new student. Please come in dear. "

.  
In a spilt second, all the students thought that they saw a beauty. Some boys mutters ' A Fallen Angel ' and the girls mutters ' Goddess ' .  
.

But the boys still lost themselves though. She stood there with a smile that can melts away an evil heart. The gentle feature of her face made the all the male in the class increase in temperature. And her lovely eyes creates a blush to all the students there, even the female member too. She opened her mouth and begin to speak.

.  
" Hello, my name is Erin Lionheart.. -bow-... Please take care of me! -stands normally with head tilt to the side- "

.  
Ahh... That is all what Erin needs to do to capture the heart of everyone in the class. Female students who envy her just then, adore her to the heart. This is what they call ' The beauty within'. A sit was open next to Kyouya. That's because whoever sit next to him before had to move somewhere. Erin gracefully made her way to her sit. Kyouya could see some bandages pop out from her left-hand sleeve. Tamaki turns back a gave Erin a little hand sign meaning

.

' As long as me and kyouya is here, you'll be fine' .

.

She smile saying

.

' Thank you' .

.

And Tamaki reply with a nod saying

.

' Your welcome my dear' .

.

All of them pay attention to class as the teacher begin lecturing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~KYOUYA'S POV~~~**

******.**

Our homeroom teacher said something about introducing a new classmate. I was writing the new plans for the host club theme that Tamaki suggested few moments ago. I heard footsteps and gaps coming out from everyone's mouth. But Tamaki's voice capture my attention. He said 'Erin' . I look forward and saw her. She was indeed an absolute beauty.

.

I saw Tamaki keep looking left and right. Probably because he was wondering where would she sit. He stopped when he saw an open sit next to mine. He turns to me and gave me a thumbs up meaning 'We got Erin-chan!' ... I sigh. And look at her. For a moment there after she introduce herself, our gaze met. And she gave me the same smile that she put the last time I saw her. I felt myself blush and so was the other guys.

.  
Throughout the whole lesson, I manage to steal a few glance of her. I saw Erin struggling during math and japanese but she did fine at the rest. The bell rang, telling people that lunch is served. I clean my desk and I saw Tamaki made his way to Erin. I could see some worried expression on his face.

.  
" Erin-chan, can you follow the lesson? This is your first time attending school. "

.  
Erin first time attending school? What did he meant by that ? Is she home school or something? Tamaki saw me and he smiled. His next reply on confirm it.

.  
" This is Erin's first school. She's always been home school since forever! That's why you said 'please look after me' , right Erin-chan? "

.  
Erin nod as a reply. Hmm... Maybe that's why she seems to be afraid of strangers. We all made our way to the cafeteria. Tamaki said he was going to buy some food first and then choose a place to sit. I was standing behind her. For an instant, my heart beat was fast. In fact, it was too fast from normal. She looked somehow confused on how to order. I decided to help her.

.  
" Erin-chan, what do you always had for lunch? "

.  
" Huh? Uhh.. soup. " She said while tilt her head a bit.

.  
" Please gave us set C please. "

.  
As I said that, the cook nod and gave our order. We went for the same plate and our hands met. She blushed and so was I. I immediately regain myself. I, begin the gentleman in public, show her the way to our table. Tamaki sat there with that idiotic face of his. Erin gave a wave back to Tamaki and took my hand, pulling me while she's running towards Tamaki. It is good that the food is safe. But it's bad when people keep looking at us. She doesnt seems to mind it though. Once we sat and ate, we chat a little about Erin's life at France.

.  
I learn that she never went to festivals, shopping or anywhere where there is a lot of people.

.  
She doesn't know how to ride a bike.

.  
She only has a cell phone before she was sent here, technically, she doesn't know how to use one.

.  
She's allergic to nuts.

.  
Even though she's like a princess, she's runs like an athlete.

.  
And the only friend she had is Tamaki, her so called bodyguard and the servant back home.

.  
" Ano, Kyouya-san, can you do me a little favor? "

.  
Ahh.. Her voice startle me. Maybe it was because she use horrific?

.  
" What is it that I can be an assistance for you, Erin-chan? "

.  
I swore I saw that she blushed when I use honorifics on her name. She smile and continue her wish.

.  
" Tama-kun told me that the host club started an hour after class ended today. I was wondering if you could help me with math and japanese lessons. Tama-kun said that you rank number one in class. But, I understand that if you don't want too.."

.  
Hearing she said ' Tama-kun ' somehow made my blood boil. But she asking me to tutor her. And Tamaki recommended me. Maybe if I agree, I could erase the annoying feeling I had when I am with her.

.  
" If it's ok with you Erin-chan, then I have no problem with it."

.

The smile she gave to me as if she just won a large pulshie.

.  
"Oh, thank you very much Kyouya-san... Um, is it ok if I call you Kyou-san?"

.

"Kyou-kun would be nice. I'm a bit jealous you called Tamaki 'Tama-kun' ..." I said displaying my host smile.

.

She blushed from embarrassment and apologize and called me Kyou-kun. I nod and all of us continue our lunch. The other classes continue with a nice flow and Erin doesn't seems to be bothered by it. During chemistry, she's even managed to caught up with me.

.

.

.

.  
**~~~TAMAKI'S POV~~~ **

**. **

After the class ended, we made our way to the host club. Somehow, when Erin and Kyouya talked, a tint of jealousy built up in me. Maybe it was because I was once Erin's lover. And seeing her with a guy, even if it is my own best friend, I felt that I really want to hold her hands and hug her like we used to.. Wait.. Once? If I recall, I've never asked her to break up before.. Or does she thinks that our separation is our break up? I need to confirm this. Maybe after the host club is over.

.  
Once we walked in, everyone gather round to look at their costume. Today, we are going to dress up as English gentlemen. When everyone saw Erin, they all welcome her. Even my daughter loves her! Maybe, if Erin is often here, then she can changed my dear uncaring gender daughter, Haruhi, into a girl and they can talk all the girls stuff together! Haruhi will finally be feminine!

.  
My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Kyouya and Erin sit together and talking. Even though I recommended Kyouya to her, I still felt jealousy in myself. Maybe if I was a genius like Kyouya, then maybe I can tutor her myself. Wait. The over protective lover mode is taking over! I need to calm down. Haruhi's question startle me.

.  
" Ano, senpai, what exactly is your relationship with Erin-senpai? "

.  
And then the twins interrupt...

.  
"You look like a lover who his love being snatch away by your best friend!"

.  
Ahh... This idiotic fools! They said it too loud! I saw Erin looked surprise and so was Kyouya. These idiots, what am I suppose to say?

.

.

.

.

**~~~ERIN POV~~~**

.  
Kyouya is a great tutor! I learn fast when he thought me what we learn in class earlier. He's gentle to me and his smile warms my heart, like what Tamaki does to me. He's very patient when I asked the same question on and on. He even gave me tips and hint on how to understand and all. Currently I'm learning japanese with him. He told me to wrote this and that, and the proper way to write 'nani' in sentences.

.

Finally I have finished my homework and review. And Kyouya told me to read the next lesson before entering class. Kyouya is a big help. I thought that since he is Tamaki's best friend, I can trust him right?

.  
" Ano, Kyou-kun, how do you know Tama-kun? "

.  
" Ah, during his transfer in middle school. At first, he was annoying,but somehow, we are compatible together. "

.  
" Oh.. That's exactly the same respond my father told me when he met Tamaki. "

.  
We continue our talk. I learned that Kyouya meet papa last year when papa when to Japan. Kyouya asked me why didn't I joined papa to his house, I told him that I was sleeping, probably tired from swimming. He seems a bit relieved somehow. We continue our discussion until a question caught me off-guard.

.  
_" Ano, senpai, what exactly is your relationship with Erin-senpai? "_

_._

And then the twins interrupt...

.

_" You look like a lover who his love being snatch away by your best friend! "_

_._

... I was curious. Does that means that Tamaki is jealous that I'm with his best friend just now?


	4. Chapter 04 Triangle

Will the feelings create by the three is enough to ruin a friendship that has been tied? The most fearsome kind of love... The love triangle!

* * *

.

.

.

**~~~ STORY STARTS~~~**

The tension in the room has almost reached a limit where the cool can even loose his cool. The tense that was created thanks to the twins, Tamaki is in a stage of shocked and pale, Erin kept shift uncontrollably at her sit and Kyouya's eyes are hidden from public. The twins seems to have a look of regret in each of their faces. Haruhi seems to notice Kyouya unusual self, while the two senpais watch from a distance to observe of the possibility what would happen next.

.

.

The first possibility that Tamaki might loose himself and went into a coma stage.

.

The second possibility is that Erin would excuse herself from the club.

.

The third possibility is that Kyouya loose his cool which is highly doubtful that it would even happen.

.

.

Haruhi was thinking a way to solve this problem since she can detect the twins paralyzed state... She was thinking of words to say. Knocks on the door startle everyone inside. Tamaki quickly made his way to the door. Chatters were heard. He then turned around and looked at the whole host club members. Few moments later, he excused himself stating that his father would like to have a word with him. Once he left the room, chatters restored.

.

.

.

.

**~~~KYOUYA'S POV~~~**

**.**

When Tamaki left the room, I saw Erin looked too restless. Maybe that question caught her off guard. Since she since in a trance, I excused myself so I could go change the costume that Tamaki has chosen for me. An english gentleman huh?

.

I opened the curtain with the english man costume in my hand. I closed the curtain with a sigh. Somehow, I felt that my heart wont stop beating. I was curious. I really do want to know what's Tamaki and Erin's relationship status? A friend wont kiss another one on the lips just to calm down. I thought that Tamaki is in love with Haruhi. I've never ever seen him gave Haruhi a kiss before.

.

I remove my glasses and looked at the mirror in front of me. I looked absolutely pathetic. Because of a girl, my mind is now a mess. What should I do to erase the pain and this annoying feeling from myself. Buttoning up my shirt, I remember the day that Erin's father came for a visit.

.

_._

_._

_._

_~~~ FLASHBACK~~~_

_When I heard that the renowned France's very own, Lionheart came for dinner, my first impression is that he is just an old geezer that I have to put my stage smile. But when the dining room door opened, I saw a very young man, I presume he was in early 20... _

_._

_I first thought that the same man was he first child to this renowned Lionheart. My whole family were gather there. Even my sister has hearts in her eyes. When father introduce that man as Ryuu Lionheart, everyone was shocked. Even my brothers didn't predict that. Maybe it was because of his long achievement that we presume that he is an old man. Plus the fact that he's a politician, so he must be at least in 30's right? Wrong...The man just looked young, but as he starts to opened his mouth, maturity take over. I was amazed by every words that left is mouth._

_._

_He has a gentle looked in his eyes everytime he mention his daughter. He didn't say her name, just 'my precious little angel' . His daughter sounds like an interesting girl, by the way that he described of her. Beautiful long black hair, enchanted eyes, rose lips, moon-shine face and a heart-melting smile . When he mention Tamaki's name, I immediately thought that she is just another idiot who's in love with Japanese variety. That Tamaki put me in such pain when he got here. Somehow, that man saw through my smile and he shift a bit closer to me._

_._

_" Now,now, young man, what exactly are you thinking? You didn't just think that my daughter is like that idiot now do you? "_

_._

_Ah, so we both agreed that Tamaki is a pain. That's good to hear. He then shoved something into my hands and whispers to me to look at it after he left the house. I was now curious. It seems like he gave me a photo. But he's good. He covered it with a letter._

_._

_"I know that you probably want to take over my wealth, but maybe you'll change your mind when you'll looked at her. This is my daughter's picture. Her name is Erin. Keep it from your father. Somehow, I approved of you. It's our little secret."_

_._

_With that, both of us continue our pretended that nothing happened.I shoved the letter into my pockets._

_._

_After we finish ate dinner, I saw that man whispers something to father. I saw father looked at me and then turned to that man once again. What ever it is, it must be about me, seeing the horror looked that father created on his face._

_._

_The man bid me farewell and wish to see me again. I gave him a nod as a response. As soon as that man's limo left, father turned to me. He said something that gave me goosebumps... He said..._

_._

_"...Don't fall for his trap Kyouya. Back out while you still can. He's much morecunning than he looks.."_

_._

_With that, father went straight inside. After I regain myself, I went straight to my bedroom. When I was changing, a letter fall out from my pocket. I picked it up and sat on my bed. I saw some small hand writing on the back of the letter saying,_

_._

_"Are you up for it? Kyouya Ootori? If so, turned the letter."_

_._

_When I turned the letter, a picture fall onto my laps. I picked it up and saw a very beautiful girl. The description that man describe to me was beyond what the girl in the picture looks like... my heart was racing for the first time..._

~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~

.

.

.

I pull out from my wallet and took out the picture that man gave me at that time. I still kept the picture. As the years goes by, she grew much move beautiful. Now I understand why father warn me about this. But is this really it? Why would that man wants to set a trap? I looked at my watch and saw that it is almost time for the club to open.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~TAMAKI POV~~~**

**.**

Father talk about something important again. Apparently, it was about the ball that the host club hosting next week. And also about Erin. Father apparently approve of Erin. And somehow, my heart was very delighted when he said that. But I wonder if grandmother would approve of her? I was already late, I need to head back to the club before it opened. And I made it in time. As I opened the door, something knocked my head. Apparently, it was Kyouya's doing. Waa! I made him mad again!

.

The club was back to normal. At least the tension has ended. Few moments later, girls came in and we did our job. Ah, Kyouya seems pleased because somehow today there's a major increase in costumer today. I was entertaining the girls when suddenly I saw Erin walk towards the balcony. All the sudden my heart started to gain speed. The feelings that I had for her years ago started to built up again. I scolded myself and continue working until Haruhi made a cute gesture. My fatherly instinct take over and hugged my daughter...

.

" KAWAII!"

.

" ANo, senpai! I CanT BreaTh! "

.

" Mi'lord, let Haruhi go! "

.

"But, but, Haruhi made the kawaii again! Leave you demons!"

.

I fought with those parasites who tried to take my daughter away from me. I wont let them tainted Haruhi! I saw Mori-senpai walked toward the balcony that Erin went. I stopped and sneakily tried to eavesdrop. I want to know what are they talking about. But when I let my guard down, the twins swept Haruhi away from me! Those devils! I went chasing them all around the club.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ YOUR POV~~~**

.

I don't want to disturbed anyone so I went to the balcony. And I have to say, the view there is very calming and refreshing. My mind is at a mess. Maybe it was because of what happen today?

.

Calm down Erin... Calm down... Ah yes, papa said to call him if I ever have any trouble. I was always a daddy's girl. But this phone he gave me is really a high tech one. I don't even know if this phone is off or on mode. Maybe Kyouya can teach me how to use this phone...

.

Talking about kyouya makes me wonder about earlier. He seems kinda off. The smile he gave me after he finished changing his costume, was not the same when he teach me. I guess I should apologize to him if I was troubling him.

.

I felt a presence behind me. When I turned around, it was Takashi-senpai. He's a really good guy. He makes sure my stay at his home was a good and comfortable one. He always ruffle my hair. And judging by our height, it looks like as if we are like brother and sister. Or a couple is still possible. And he let me see him training. I glad I get to stay over at his place. I gave him a smile.

.

" Ano-senpai? Are we returning already?"

.

" No... Mistukuni wants you to eat cake with us..."

.

When he said cake, my eyes turns into adorable puppy dog eyes... I have always love cakes! Margret, a maid, always make cakes for me. And it always been so delicious! I nod eagerly and I swear that Takashi-senpai smile back. He ruffle my hair and lead me to their table. As we walked pass by Haruhi who looked extremely annoyed, being hugged ( more like pulled ) with the twins at her left, and Tama-kun at her right. The view was just too hilarious. I couldn't surpass the giggle. I didn't realize that those four were looking at me and all of them, except Haruhi, blushed. Maybe it was because they just notice that every girls in the room was giggling because of their actions?

.

Tama-kun let go of Haruhi and order all of them to get back to their positions. The twins complaint saying that he was the one who started it. They dragged Haruhi with them and Tamaki charged back at them. I wonder why does those guys seems to be eager to possessing Haruhi. He is a guy. Eh, they're not homos right? Maybe it was because Haruhi looks like a girl? Right! Takashi-senpai tap on my shoulder. Ah, the cake! I gave him a smile and he nod, leading the way to their table.

.

At first, I was nervous. Well, I'm still not very good in socializing with people. Honey-senpai is so kawaii! And he can eat a lot too. I just started to eat my first piece and he already had thirds. Some cream was at his cheek. I took out my handkerchief and clean it. He smiled widely at me and hugged me cutely. All the girls around us saying ' Kyaaaaa~~! '

.

... Does this always happens? But I cant blame them, Honey-senpai is cute. A knock on the door, and a male student came in. I saw him talked to Kyouya for a while. And Kyouya seems to be deep in thought. Then Tamaki join their conversation. It seems to be rather intense between them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ TAMAKI POV ~~~**

**.**

I was back showing my love for my customers. They seems to be desperate of love! No need to worry my ladies, I shall save you all!

.

" Ano Tamaki-kun, you look very handsome in this costume today. It's english theme today right? "

.

" Ah, thank you my lady. Because of your beauty today, my love for you forced me to wear this, so I could see your lovely smile that melted my heart! "

.

" KYAAAA~~~! "

.

Ah, I glad that the girls are enjoying themselves. I saw Erin enjoying herself too. It's good that her world started to open up. Erin's smile brightens the room. I continue entertaining them before I saw Kyouya walked to the door and talking to someone. Ah, it was someone from our class. Maybe it is something important that he had to come here. I excuse myself and went towards them.

.

" Kyouya, what's wrong? " I asked him because he seems like he wanted to kill this person.

.

"Ah, Tamaki, he was wondering whether Erin is a hostess or not. He said that he is a representative from other guys who wanted Erin to become a hostess. What do you think Tamaki? " Kyouya asked me seriously.

.

Erin becoming a hostess? Aha! It is a good idea! She can expand her world! She can finally learn to trust other people and she can make more friends! I looked at Erin, then back to the guy. Without thinking, I agreed and the male cheered. Kyouya asked him to come again tomorrow and charged higher than what he charged female customers. The guy left and he sigh.

.

" What were you thinking Tamaki? Agreeing like that without asking her first. " Kyouya stated in his cool self.

.

" Actually Kyouya, Erin can finally expand her world rapidly! And she finally can make more friends! "

.

" You do know that she will have male customers right? Aren't you worried Tamaki? And can she communicate with them? You saw her uneasiness in class when boys approached her..."

.

"Don't worry Kyouya! I already think of that! Lets put her table at the middle. Then, all of us can watch over her! And make sure that Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai table are the nearest to her. So that if any of this boys tries something, they can rescue her!" I said confidently.

.

Kyouya seems to be debating with himself but finally agreed with me. We walked toward Erin and call her. She came to us with that cute smile of her. I have to tell her the good news.

.

"Erin-chan, listen, I'm going to appoint you as a hostess starting from tomorrow. By this, you can get lots of friends that you always dream of! "

.

"Huh? But Tama-kun, I don't really like large crowd. I'm not really good in this."

.

"Erin-chan, don't worry. I, Kyouya, and everyone in the host club will protect you! If you don't feel pleased with someone, just tell us, we'll come to your rescue!"

.

She looked like she's about to cry. She keep shaking her head saying she doesn't want to. She looked at Kyouya and asked him whether did he agreed to this decision also. When Kyouya said that he agreed, she seems crushed. A tear was about to slip. I was only trying to help. What should I do? I'm making her cry! I looked at Kyouya and he seems to be deep in thought. His next word seems to making me envy of him.

.

"Why don't we join table together Erin-chan? When you felt uneasy, just hold my hands. I'll chase that guy out. Don't worry ok? I'll be by your side."

.

Erin was shaking. But Kyouya managed to calm her down. I was jealous. Usually, I was the one who manage to do that. Somehow, seeing that I'm the cause of her tears makes my heart broken. When other males try to be-friend with her, I don't mind at all. But whenever Kyouya with her, I somehow felt really angry and I don't like it having him near her, even when he talks to her seems annoying. Why am I jealous over my best friend?

.

...

.

Does that means I'm still in love with her?

.

.

.

Then it's decided!

.

I will not lose to you, Kyouya Ootori!

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note: Hiyaa everyone! I'm gonna make this story on hold. Seeing that my brain won't function much and I'm a bit stuck ... ^^**


End file.
